


Don't Trust Anyone

by ohlaf



Category: Among Us (Video Game), Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Among Us (Video Game) Setting, Multi, The Skeld (Among Us), haikyuu as among us
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:47:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27214402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohlaf/pseuds/ohlaf
Summary: haikyuu as among us
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 77





	Don't Trust Anyone

**Author's Note:**

> all imposters and deaths were chosen by as random choice generator bc i didn't know who to kill lol. i enjoyed writing this so i hope you enjoy reading it! <3

“Iwa-chan! Iwa-chan, let’s match!” Oikawa smiled at his partner who groaned but agreed nonetheless. They were dressed in bulky, large suits of varying colors and an oxygen tank strapped to their backs.

“Where’s Kageyama?” The boy dressed in orange shrieked. He was tiny but had the brightest aura you could’ve ever seen. He was loud too. You could barely see his head through the suit which covered most of his body already.

“Who cares? I’m gonna crush him anyways.” Oikawa mocked, motioning to his neck as if he were going to snap it. Iwaizumi mumbled something before pulling the brown haired male away to the seats on the side of the lobby. Hinata frowned.

Hinata weaved through the crowd of people waiting for the game to start hoping to find his partner he always stuck with. “We don’t have long, Shoyo. We should start soon.” Said the male in a red suit. His long dyed blonde hair staticy from his helmet. He still had a smear of blood on his suit from being the Imposter last round.

Hinata grimaced. Usually Kageyama was never this late to join the lobby after a game but apparently that was not the case. About a few seconds later after the negative thought popped into his head, the doors opened and a tall figure dressed in blue appeared. He was holding his helmet on the side of his waist and his hair was drastically messy. Everyone sighed in relief after waiting a long time for the fashionably late star.

“Baka! You took so long! Did you really get hurt so bad the nurse had to take extra time to work on you?” Hinata teased, poking Kageyama’s chest. The raven haired boy scowled, putting his helmet on.

“Let’s go.”

As soon as the game had started, everyone was scattered. Some stuck together in pairs or trios, others walked alone unable to trust their teammates. No one could trust anyone. Every choice you make is extremely risky. It could lead to victory or death, it’s all up to you.

Kuroo remained in the cafeteria, standing near the emergency button. He stood watching everyone’s movements. Kenma had left to do tasks, promising to be back after he finished. Kuroo had suspected Kenma a little but didn’t want to accuse yet. Although, Kenma was very sneaky and could possibly kill anyone he came in contact with. Watch out was all he could say to everyone. He pulled out his tablet to check his tasks only to see the threat flash across his screen, lighting it bright red.

Imposter.

He carefully tucked the object away, looking around to see if anyone had seen it. He should’ve left already. He could feel Akaashi’s heated stare from the hallway to Admin.

Bokuto tugged on Akaashi’s sleeve, “‘Kaashi, stay with me! I’ll protect you with my whole heart.” Akaashi couldn’t see Bokuto’s face through the opaque helmet he wore but he knew he was beaming with pride. Akaashi felt bad for denying him.

“That’s nice, Bokuto-san, but I can’t trust anyone at the moment.” He swiped his card, failing the first time. He swiped again, messing up as he saw someone enter the room. Kageyama. He wasn’t with Hinata which was strange since they usually stuck together but Akaashi knew they were both competitive, probably seeing who could finish their tasks first.

Kageyama stepped closer to them. Step by step Akaashi pulled Bokuto with him to leave the room. He felt suspicious about the newbie albeit didn’t accuse. Not yet, anyways. Bokuto ended up leading him out the room. He watched the dark blue player from outside the room wait for his upload to finish.

“‘Kaashi, I need to do my refuel.” Bokuto whispered, tugging at Akaashi’s sleeve again. He took a few steps, dragging Akaashi with him to the jug full of gas in the middle of a pile of boxes in Storage. Akaashi mentally face-palmed, following the male in front of him. As they turned the corner, Bokuto shrieked.

They’re tablets buzzed. Akaashi pulled his out, screen flashing. Bokuto had reported a body. Kenma’s body. They were all called into a meeting in the Cafeteria where they gathered around the table to discuss.

“So where was it?” Hinata asked. He was sitting on a bench next to Kuroo and Yamaguchi.

“In Storage! Right next to the tank refuel!” Bokuto explained, “It wasn’t me, though! Akaashi, vouch for me!” He anxiously tapped Akaashi’s shoulder.

Akaashi sighed, squeezing Bokuto’s shaky hand, “It’s not Bokuto-san. We were together the whole time in Admin swiping our cards.”

“I’m pretty sure card swipe doesn’t take that long.” Kuroo chuckled, resting his cheek on his gloved palm.

Bokuto gasped, turning to face Akaashi. “Is it you, Keiji?”

Akaashi grunted, “No, it’s not me. You saw me swipe my card.” He refused to be voted out the first round.

“They were in there for a long time, though.” Kageyama added, “When I went to do my upload from Navigation, they were still in there. They could’ve been faking a task.”  
“They didn’t go anywhere besides Admin when the round first started so they couldn’t have killed Kenma.” Tsukishima disagreed. He had watched the pair walk together into Admin before disappearing into Medbay to examine samples with Tadashi.

“And where were you, huh?” Oikawa eyed him suspiciously. Thankfully, he had stayed with Iwaizumi the whole time so Iwaizumi could vouch for him. Although, he didn’t know if Iwaizumi fell for him faking wires. He did think his acting skills were pretty good, though.

“Medbay. Where were you?” Oikawa could sense an accusation coming his way. He had to play it cool.

“I was with Iwa-chan the whole time. Except to do one task somewhere else. We went to Navigation to Communication. But you know who wasn’t at Navigation like they said they were? Tobio-chan!” Oikawa pointed to the man standing across the table from him.

“That’s sus.” Hinata blurted, “I say we vote Kageyama out now!”

“Boke! I was in Navigation. I came after you and Iwaizumi-san.”

Bokuto chimed, “After you killed Kenma!”

“Good one, bro!” Kuroo cheered. “He probably went from Storage to Navigation to Admin which is why he came in after Akaashi and Bo were doing their tasks.”

“Are we not going to talk about Kuroo stayed in Cafeteria after everyone left? In my opinion, I find that suspicious.” Akaashi accused.

“Woah, chill. I was checking all my tasks before I left. I went to Upper Engine to refuel.”

Kuroo could practically hear Kenma raging as a ghost. He was the one that killed him then vented from Electrical to Reactor and ran to Upper Engine.

“But you always stick with Kenma. The only reason Kenma is dead is because you killed him. ” Yamaguchi said quietly. He never really liked to participate in these types of things but Hinata had begged him to. He bribed Tadashi that he could be partners with Tsukishima if he tried it. However, it was not going the way he liked.

“Kenma left and said he was going to do some tasks by himself. I said I went to Upper Engine to refuel.” Kuroo casted a vicious glare at Yamaguchi who grimaced.

“It’s not Kuroo, c’mon. When I left to do a task away from Iwa-chan, Kuroo and I were together. He could’ve killed me but he didn’t. He’s safe.” Oikawa vouched, slapping Kuroo’s back.

“Whatever, let’s just skip.” Iwaizumi suggested, clicking on the skip button.  
No one was ejected (Skipped). Two Imposters remain.

They all put their tablets away as the meeting came to an end. Gathering their things, Oikawa approached Kuroo.

“You’re so fucking bad, dipshit. That was an open kill and there was no vent around. You could’ve been easily voted out. You’re lucky I covered for you.” Oikawa hooked his hand around Kuroo’s suit, tugging hard. Kuroo smiled a crooked one.

“Thanks, chief.” He winked in a teasing manner. Oikawa rolled his eyes, letting Kuroo go. He put his helmet back on, meeting with Iwaizumi.

They were released from the meeting. Everyone left once again including Kuroo. Oikawa was right, he was close to being voted out if Oikawa hadn’t covered for him. Thank god for Oikawa.

“Iwa-chan~ I have a task to do. I’ll be right back.” He smiled before leaving Iwaizumi in Communication and heading to Electrical. He knew someone would be in there. Just as he walked in, the light went out. His vision was still clear, nonetheless, which was a big bonus. He saw an orange figure scrambling through the room trying to find his way around in the dark. As Oikawa approached, a voice echoed around the tiny space.

“Ah! Oh, Oikawa-san! Did you come to fix lights too? No one else is here so it’ll just be me and you.” Hinata exclaimed, already starting to flip switches.

“I guess I could say I’m coming to do lights too.” Hinata let out a confused noise but didn’t look up from what he was doing. “You did good, Chibi-chan, but it’s time for you to go now.” Oikawa smirked evilly before taking his gun out, shooting Hinata. He quickly ran to the back of the room and hopped into the vent. He was hoping no one was in Security since he had to wait for his kill cool down. He prayed if someone was in there it was Kuroo or he would be dead. Oikawa opened the vent, lazily getting out. No one was in there. He skipped to the cameras hoping he didn’t look suspicious. Just as he was about to leave, his tablet buzzed.

A dead body called by Kageyama.

As everyone met up back in Cafeteria, Kuroo and Oikawa made eye contact. Both had mischievous glints in their eyes. They looked away and sat down around the table.

“I was almost done with my tasks, you better have called this for a good reason.” Tsukishima said.

“The reason I called this meeting was because Tsukishima killed Yamaguchi. Oh, Hinata is dead too.” Kageyama huffed, looking around the table.  
“Stop lying. It was obviously you and you’re trying to blame me. I never killed Yamaguchi.” Tsukishima took off his helmet, wiping his glasses.

“You were the only one who was with him both rounds and now he’s dead but you’re not? Plus, you were standing one top of the body and didn’t report it.”

“That’s enough evidence for me.” Bokuto nodded in approval. “We should vote Tsukishima out. If it’s not Tsukishima, we lose. We should take the chance.”

“If you say so.” Oikawa reached for his tablet, pressing on Tsukishima’s name. He watched as more and more people voted out poor Tsukishima.

Tsukishima was ejected. 2 imposters remain.

Oikawa rushed to Kuroo before anyone could notice, “Let’s double kill.” He smiled.

Kuroo nodded, smirking, “Akaashi and Bokuto?”

Oikawa shook his head, putting his helmet on. “Yeah.” Kuroo gave him a thumbs up. He put his helmet back on and left the Cafeteria with Oikawa.

“Akaashi, I’m scared. You’re scaring me. Are you sure you’re not an Imposter?” He wanted to stay with Akaashi because he was supposed to protect him but at times like these, Akaashi could be scary.

“I swear I’m not, Bokuto-san.”

As Akaashi and Bokuto entered Cafeteria so did Kuroo and Oikawa. They had made a plan in Electrical to kill the first two people they saw which happened to be the Fukurodani pair. Oikawa locked all the doors and pulled his gun out. “You guys did good, you lasted this long.” Kuroo greeted them, adjusting his gloves.

“Bokuto-san, we should leave.” Akaashi gripped Bokuto's hand before trying to dash out only to be stopped by Kuroo and Oikawa.

“Good job.” Oikawa smiled wickedly, shooting Akaashi. He could see Bokuto’s body fall to the ground in the corner of his eye. The two ran away from each other-- Oikawa going to Reactor, Kuroo to o2. They made sure to leave no trace they were there before dashing off.

Oikawa happened to see Kageyama on the way there. He assumed Kuroo was looking for Iwaizumi. Too bad he couldn’t handle his Iwa-chan but that didn’t matter because this was just as good. He found Kageyama in Security fixing wires.  
“Tobio-chan, thank god you’re not dead. Iwa-chan kept chasing me, it was scary.” Oikawa giggled. He leaned against the wall next to Kageyama.

“Um, can I help you or do you need to fix wires too?” Kageyama eyed Oikawa from the side, a little suspicious of the taller male.

“I just wanted to say good game because it’s over!” Oikawa shot Kageyama before he looked up to see a bright blue word.

Victory.

Everyone was teleported back to the lobby, back to normal. No injuries, scars, cuts, anything. Oikawa laughed loudly, taking off his helmet and set it on a chair.

“We won!” He high-fived Kuroo, his smile bright. It had been a while since he was Imposter with Kuroo; he forgot how good of a duo they were.

“I should’ve known it was you!” Iwaizumi yelled, but wrapped his arm around Oikawa in celebration. “Good job, Tooru.”

“Did I fool you when we fixed wires together?” Oikawa asked, turning to face Iwaizumi.

He nodded, “Yeah. I didn’t suspect a thing.” Oikawa hummed, walking to sit with Iwaizumi.

“Fuck you, Kuroo.” Kenma grumbled, “Why was I the first one dead?”

“Well, you were the only one open. It was a bad kill, though. My bad.” Kuroo placed his hands on Kenma’s shoulders, fixing his posture. “Don’t hunch, that’s making you smaller than you already are.”

“Bro, Kuroo! I was so scared when you and Oikawa cornered us in Cafeteria. I should’ve ran when Akaashi told me to!” Bokuto exclaimed. He elbowed Kuroo playfully.

“What can I say? We’re a good duo.” Kuroo shrugged his shoulders.

“Let’s play again!” Hinata shouted, jumping up with excitement.

Starting in 5… 4… 3… 2… 1


End file.
